Help
by krispieso
Summary: It's summertime and Tristan DuGrey is determined to get his Mary before junior year starts. And he needs your help.


_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything, if I did I think we all know who would be back...  
Summary: It's summertime and Tristan DuGrey is determined to get his Mary before junior year starts. And he needs **your** help.  
A/N: I've had this little idea in my head for awhile and finally got it out on paper first, I know cool right. haha I want to give a big shout out to _**LoVe23** _my lovely beta. Thanks so much, you totally rock! _

_-Be sure to read the endnote it explains a lot...ENJOY!  
_

* * *

**...Help...  
**

**Prologue: Advice...Please**

* * *

I have a major dilemma, I like this girl. But liking the girl is not the problem. I've liked quite a few girls in my lifetime. But this one is different. She hates me. I know, right? I was shocked too! No girl hates me, well except her. So what's a guy to do when the girl he likes hates him? And that wasn't a rhetorical question. I need help, major help. 

So you get a better idea what you are working with let me paint you a picture…So I see the girl I like standing in line to buy a ticket to the school dance. Me being the gentleman I am and not wanting her to go alone I bought two tickets, one for me and one for her. After buying the tickets I graciously asked her if she wanted to go with me. And what did she do, you may ask, well she turned me down. She said she was going with some Billy Bob from her town. Oh and she said I was delusional. So I walked away giving up that fight graciously. Okay so maybe I exaggerated a tad on the graciously bit, but still my ego was in some major jeopardy there.

So do you have any advice? Yah…I didn't think so. Wait, what did you say? Be less arrogant? You surely can't be talking about _moi_. You must be thinking of another Tristan DuGrey.

Anyway, I'll forget you said that and lets go to battle numero dos, the Battle of the Dance.

So I'm at the dance with Missy, or was it Krissy? I can't remember. Anyway I'm at the dance with my date when I see her. She was with a Neanderthal of a man. He was abnormally tall like the jolly green giant. I'm watching them dance from afar and then they kiss. Gross, I know. Right about then I'm totally bummed and agree to get some 'fresh air' with my date. Upon my return I thought it fitting to tell jolly green giant what I thought of his 'girlfriend.' I told him I didn't like the fact that she went with him because I liked her. Well okay I didn't _exactly_ say that, but I thought it. What I really said was 'I don't like your girlfriend.' The words just got a little jumbled in the process of actually saying them. Some how our little discussion became a push fest. I would have kicked his ass too if it wasn't for the crowd holding me back. Okay a little more exaggeration there but it helps my case…a little.

Man was I a jerk or what? _Hey_! Okay now, that _was_ a rhetorical question. _Sheesh_. Are you ready to hear more? Of course there's more. I told you this was a _major_ dilemma.

So I don't recall if this little downfall of mine happened before or after the dance. Time just seems to be mushed together these days. But I'm sitting in Ms. Caldecott's class trying my hardest to pay attention but the only thing I could pay attention to was the girl I like. I probably stared at her for a good five minutes when I was rudely interrupted by who else but Ms. Caldecott. She asked me what I found so fascinating and me being the quick guy I am said my notes and she moved on. Again I tried to pay attention to the lecture but my eyes kept drifting to my right. I won't tell you what I was thinking. I don't think you can handle it. Once again I was pulled out of my fantasies by Ms. Caldecott, but this time it was worse, far worse. So she called me out on staring at 'Ms. Gilmore,' her ear to be exact. This woman honestly pissed me off. Who does she think she is interrupting a young man's fantasy? I don't get embarrassed easily, but holy crap at that moment boy was I embarrassed. After class I decided to get my coolness factor back so what did I do? I saw Paris, Louise, Rory, and Madeline so I went over to them and automatically started flirting with Paris. I acknowledged everyone but Rory. Don't ask me why because honestly I don't know. That was probably one of my stupidest moments.

As you can see I'm in a pretty deep hole. But there is more to my story. After I found out that Rory was dating the jolly green giant I found myself a girlfriend, Summer. Sure she was fun but I was just using her to get Rory jealous. And boy did that blow up in my face. But in the explosion there was a small victory on my side.

There was this party at Madeline's place so of course I went and took Summer. While I'm at the party Summer disappears on me, no big deal. I drank a lot of…_water_…so I had to, you know, go to the little boy's room. I made my way to the bathroom to find Summer and my supposed best friend Austin exiting the bathroom, together. I was pissed. So here I am trying to talk to Summer and she walks into a room full of people while I'm asking her what she was doing in the bathroom with Austin. She just blows me off. I try to talk to her again but to make an ugly story short she dumped me in front of just about the entire student body. I turn to see Rory staring, along with everyone else.

I made a quick exit to the first empty room I could find, a room made for a piano. I dwelt on my misfortunes, teasing the piano keys. While I'm pouting guess who shows up. Rory. Imagine my surprise. I was still in a rotten mood so I really didn't feel like talking. But ironically she was trying to cheer me up. So we talked for a little bit. Come to find out her boyfriend broke up with her. Now that news brightened up my day. I called her odd and she thanked me. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next but I did it. I kissed her and she kissed me back. There's that small victory, but now for another setback, she cried. What a slap in the face. No girl had cried after I kissed them. Had I lost my mojo? So as she ran out of the room she left me one confused boy sitting on a piano bench.

So that was my small victory, if you can even call it that, but I like to keep optimistic.

I have one word for school on Monday, _AWKWARD_. It didn't help that Paris was trying to make us king and queen of our little fake government. I smoothly got out of that one, hah, yah right, I was a blubbering fool. The bell rang and I slowly gathered my stuff. I was the last person in the room and I noticed Rory had left her notebook so I picked it up. As I was walking out of the class I practically ran into Rory. Again, _AWKWARD_ moment.

We agreed to talk about what happened at the party and ended up mucking it up to a bad night. Hah, a bad night, I would not say that. It was a great night. At least a part of my fantasy has come true now. We talked a little more and she said I needed to find a girl with more substance. Get this, like PARIS. No thank you. Why go for Paris when the girl I like is sitting right next to me and she's got a whole lot of substance. But I asked Paris out anyway, just to show Rory I was taking her advice to heart.

I really don't want to go into the date with Paris. Honestly it was weird. When I got home I had a million messages from her saying she had a great time. Can you say obsessed?

On Saturday our government group got together to continue our work, much to my dismay. Paris comes up to me and starts talking about how she had a great time. Blah blah. I let her go gently though saying I got the whole friendship vibe from her. I might have let it slip that Rory was the one who suggested I asked her out. Next thing I knew Rory was yelling at me. But I calmed her down by saying would it be fair to Paris to keep dating her when I liked someone else. That shut her up but she thought I was talking about Summer. Give me a break, like I would still be hung up on that slut.

I tried to think of ways to show Rory that I liked her but holy crap she is so freaking oblivious to my subtle hints. So I finally thought maybe I should just ask her out. This is where I enlisted the help of my buddy Henry Cho. I knew that he was dating one of Rory's friends from her town so I thought maybe he could get some insight for me. He gave me a list of Rory's favorite musicians and that's when I went to search for concerts and I found one. PJ Harvey. So I bought two tickets and was determined to ask Rory to go with me.

I saw her alone at her locker and took it as an opportunity to go and ask her out. So with my suaveness intact I went to ask her out. But the thing is she said no, because it would seem like a date. No shit Sherlock, it would be a date. Then she told me she couldn't date me. So what did I do? I gave her my permission, I know, smart ass. Even though she said no I told everyone she was going with me. Again, I know, stupid. But every girl wants to go out with me, she just needed some time to think about it.

At the end of the day I wanted to see if she'd changed her mind so I caught her as she was coming out of the school. I'm getting a little aggravated because she does not want to go with me. So I do the most childish thing I could think of; I took her books and said that she would get them back if she went out with me. I mean those tickets were expensive. Then here comes the part that puts me back to square one. Jolly Green Giant is there. He looked pissed too. I must say it was a pleasant sight seeing him pissed. But here it comes. She runs over to him says something and next thing I know he grabs her face and starts sucking on it. Gross I know. So I left not wanting to witness that.

So that's why I've come to you guys. I can tell there is something there between us. You know when you have that feeling you just know. But for the first time in my life I don't know what to do. Any ideas? Anything? It's summer vacation now and I'm determined to have my Mary before junior year starts.

_tbc_

* * *

_endnote: Okay so I'm really excited about this story. Like beyond excited. Anywho I really would like this to be an interactive story which means you, the reader, get to give Tristan advise. And me, the writer, will use the advise and see how it plays out with Tristan. The advise can be good, bad, awkward, lets make it funny, I like funny. __(but lets also be a little realistic) __Each chapter will be Tristan using different advise that you all have given. This will go on all summer until hopefully Tristan gets his Mary. _

_So what do you all think? Do you like this idea??? _


End file.
